


King of Games' Solution

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is a Puzzle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Games' Solution

fractured  
puzzle  
pieces  
scattered  
all around the room  
courage  
honor  
duty  
mercy  
silent as the tomb  
waiting  
patient  
endless  
senet  
for life to resume

pieces  
missing  
what's his name?  
power  
judgment  
what's his game?

voice speaks  
hand moves  
piecing  
puzzle  
one by one click click  
it stalls  
it stops  
not right  
what's wrong?  
he sees this won't be quick

years pass  
time goes  
how strange  
to know  
(how long has it been?)  
voices  
echo  
puzzle  
does glow  
this game he'll surely win

one piece  
missing  
stolen  
long gone  
how will he ever be—  
courage  
honor  
duty  
mercy  
protective loyalty  
piece the  
puzzle  
one wish  
friendship  
and at last he's free  
there can  
only  
be one  
answer  
to any threat he'll see

watches  
silent  
unless  
needed  
then the games begin  
small one's  
safety  
is most  
valued  
all the games he'll win


End file.
